shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Ixinane Stormcren
Ixinane Stormcren The Half Mad Warlock, The Harpy, Death's Diamond and the Lady Viper: Ixinane Stormcren is a Blood Elf Warlock on the realm of Shadow Council. Called by Many names this particular Warlock is everything but your typical Blood Elf. Born to noble blood Ixi holds a certain amount of aristocratic tendencies and transformed from rich blood daughter to Feral Warlock to a frightening and far less noble Murderess. She is cunning and sadistic by nature, she finds pleasure in violence, the capturing of souls and the Affliction based curses she is well versed in. Aside from her rather smooth yet deadly manner Ixi certainly has the ability to leave her mark on others. Having the usual green eyes of her race replaced with solid black, tattooed shapes sprawling the entire length of her left side, a black right arm riddled with glowing fel lines and enough scars to make a troll warrior jealous, Ixinane puts into mind the twisted images of Kil'jaeden's Felblood Elves. Almost more demon then elf, Ixi has carved out a place for herself among the monsters of the Shadow Council RP realm. The Line of Stormcren Ixinane is the second born to her parents, the Priest Valovien Stromcren and the Priest Crisinla Stromcren. The blood line of Stormcren can be traced back through the far reaching lives of the Sin'dorei. Ixinane's parents were obsessed with their high ranking blood, and determined to carry on their proud linage they had Ixinane's older brother Olseidan Stormcren. It was obvious from the start that Olseidan would not be the son her parents had been hoping to have and as he grew his mind did not progress past that of a child. Stunted in mental growth he quickly became obsolete in the family, all but forgotten as Valovien and Crisinla made another attempt and created Ixinane. Unlike her brother, from the moment she was born Ixinane showed apt skills in problem solving and intelligence, the child quickly became her family’s crown jewel of their blood line. Ixinane was given anything and everything a small elf girl would desire. The best teachers in the way of the Priest, jewels that shone like the very stars, dresses made of the finest materials and all the toys her heart desired. She was seen as a moody child, and despite her parents best attempts, quickly developed a friendship with her brother and a growing love and protective nature that would last far into her adult years. By the time she was an adolescent it became clear that despite her parent's attempts to raise her like a high born lady, the child Ixinane was not taking any interest in matters of priesthood or her family's proud line. By the time she was the human equivalent of 10, Ixi’s aptitude for the ways of the Priest were failing; she frequently skipped her classes and usually came home with her precious dresses soaked through with mud, with her brother and a bag of frogs in tow. Desperate that she uphold their honor her family tightened their leash upon her, giving Ixi a curfew and restricting the time she was able to see the creature they barely acknowledged as her brother. At every clutching need to restrain their daughter, Ixinane defied them. She would pick the lock of the barn that served as her brother’s room and instead of going to her priest classes she was seen more and more frequently with a Warlock known as Lavier. When interrogated by her parents, the willful Ixi would simply tell them she had been running errands for the old Warlock. The turning point of her life came at her human equivalent of 16th birthday. Dressed in resplendent robes the girl child Ixinane would be presented to the noble blood elves as a lady, and finally be introduced to the boy her mother had weeded out of the prospective young Blood elf boys to be her husband. By this time Ixinane was not proving to be the daughter the Stromcren line had hoped for. Moody to the point of frustration, defiant and showing the early signs of a budding warlock, her family grew desperate. For her mother the means to an end of the desperation was to find Ixinane a husband who could tame her, for her father it was to find a new woman in which to get an heir. So it was on her birth into womanhood that her half sister Eveilda Stromcren was conceived and when Ixinane would lock eyes with Liore Sunstorm, a chain of events that lead her away from being just a Noble Blood Daughter. The Beaten Path Liore Sunstorm a Bl ood Elf hunter would prove to be Ixinane’s first love. Standing looking uncomfortable in a foppish hat next to Mortair, his friend and the Blood Elf Ixi’s parents intended her to marry. It didn’t take long for Ixinane to completely forsake her duties and her parents, paired on the back of a Hawkstrider, she and Liore left the life she knew behind. Only a short time later it would be discovered that the lock was broken on Olseidan’s room. True to her love, Ixi came back from him in the night, and gave him over to a caring Tauren to keep safe and teach him the ways of the hunter while his sister made her own way in the world, but never did she forget her brother. Seeing him frequently and any money she earned going towards his well being. Liore and Ixinane settled into a life together, but it soon seemed to Ixi as only a reflection of what it should have been. Liore was gone far too often, off on darker tasks he refused to let Ixinane be privy to. The isolation drove her to anger, and when Liore came back with a missing arm, Ixinane demanded to know what he had gotten himself into. Unwilling to subject Ixinane to the darker sides of life, even with her growing aptitude for demonic magic, Liore kept his silence. Ixinane in turn took matters into her own hands. Fueled by the lie that Liore fed her about the loss of his arm Ixi sent out a contract, and waited for it to be taken up by someone willing to rid the world of the man who had taken her lover’s arm. Ixi and Liore’s relationship did not withstand the secrets and Ixinane walked away from Liore, into the life of a far more dangerous man. Death is a Forsaken The simple task of money offered for a man’s life brought a Forsaken Rogue to Ixi’s attention, one who answered her contract. Pukebile Blackmarrow and Ixinane met for the first time when he summoned her to the depths of the Undercity. The Forsaken was considerate, deadly in both voice and movements, his very presence froze a moment in time for Ixinane. Their friendship did not take long to grow. In Ixinane, Blackmarrow found a pupil, a female warlock whose woken lust for intrigue and violence matched his own, he found a woman who would push him to his limits and far beyond it. He called Ixinane his Diamond, a beautiful hard edged creature that he could teach to be just as deadly as he was. In Blackmarrow, Ixinane found her prefect companion, a man whose own monstrous way did not stunt or demean her own. He taught her to be strong, to control both her abilities and her temper. In turn for his wisdom she gave Blackmarrow her loyalty and devotion. The very path Liore tired to keep Ixinane from she had found on her own, and with Blackmarrow’s guidance found herself slipping farther and farther away from the light. In her early time with Blackmarrow Ixinane found a love of the Forsaken, and the trolls through her travels, studies and teachings. As her powers progressed as a warlock she found herself less and less like the Blood Elves she had known in her childhood. In an act of final outcast from her family line, Ixinane struck a deal with a Troll Priest in the shore town of Shadowprey, and over a few months the Troll tattooed Ixinane’s skin. From ear tip to toe tip the elf found her left side covered in stark black tribal shapes. Being Blackmarrow’s pupil proved to be difficult in the beginning, Ixinane found herself frequently in over her head, coming back to Blackmarrow battered and beaten but always holding the information he had wanted. He tended her wounds and they discussed in detail all they both had learned. It was in his own tales that Ixinane found a weakness in Blackmarrow, one that upset her to the great lengths of seeing to its correction. In the effort to help Blackmarrow break his obsession with a Tauren named Rusti Pawni, the mother of the Swiftstride Clan, Ixinane attempted her first assassination, she escaped its chaos but without the successful murder of Rusti, it lead the fight to Blackmarrow and in the end the Rogue lost his arm and Rusti lost her life. Blackmarrow’s arm was Ixinane’s fault and she knew it all to well, in the attempts to make amends with the rogue and her mistakes, the warlock tried something she had only heard about others doing. She took it upon herself to grow the Rogue’s arm back. Using her knowledge of darker powers and demons she was successful. In place of Blackmarrow’s old arm was an ebony new one, but warlock magic is never a gift, what was taken must also be given. In her success Ixinane’s own arm blackened and cracked, splitting skin like a burn. It took weeks to heal and in the end both she and Blackmarrow had black arms. Blackmarrow’s to his shoulder and Ixinane’s to her elbow. Lust and a mutual understanding grew between them both; their relationship became one of complex dances between themselves and the tangled webs they wove. Of Souls and Rogues While Ixinane and Blackmarrow’s relationship deepened, the warlock was given an assignment from her teacher. She was to seek out a Blood Elf Rogue named Iloam Blacksong for interrogation. Ixinane found him, and with him an unexpected fascination. Lust ran between the both of them far too strongly, and the warlock found herself more interested in the rogue then her duty. Her interrogation of the rogue went well enough once she focused her mind away from the red headed elf, until Liore interrupted them both. He had come back in and out of Ixinane’s life since their split. Half mad and wanting nothing more then to be together again he had nearly killed her once already, the anger between them was still a fresh wound. In another act of betrayal to her, Liore convinced Iloam that the warlock was in far deeper then she actually was, speaking of names she had never heard and wrongs done to the rogue she had never been a part of. Fueled by more lies from Liore’s tongue the two overran and kidnapped Ixinane, full of arrow holes and a slash across her throat she was dragged unconscious to Blackmarrow, the two seeing it as bragging rights to Blackmarrow over beating his warlock pet. Between the four a battle erupted, Liore and Iloam against Blackmarrow and a very angry Ixinane, they brutalized each other over the rocky ground of the Undercity. Each barely escaped with their lives, but the anger between the four would turn into a twisted and complicated matter. Revenge came swift from Blackmarrow as he struck a deal with another warlock who had a soulstone that housed Iloam’s soul. Wanting to wipe the blood elf rogue off the planet, Blackmarrow requested that Ixi unleash the soul in the stone. She did as she was told, but instead of giving the soul over to Blackmarrow, Ixi and her addiction to her warlock magic overrode her sense of loyalty, and she devoured the soul, unknowingly creating a link between herself and Iloam. Infuriated by her decision and her unwilliness to part with the soul or give it back to his hands, Blackmarrow tortured Ixi, he bled her until she broke. But breaking for the warlock was not fear or hatred, but the purest kind of devotion. Blackmarrow proved to be the only one to break Ixinane, and for that experience Ixinane gave him her undying and unbreakable loyalty. He had won her love, but it was not openly reciprocated. Releasing the soul into Blackmarrow’s hands seemed to not help neither her or Iloam's situation. Upon devouring his soul the link was in place, now when he bled so did she when she was wounded Iloam would feel the same blow. In an act of desperation to rid herself of the link Ixi gave Iloam back his soul, but only succeeded in splitting it, deepening the link between them. Now fascination and lust along with the link drew Iloam and Ixinane closer together all the while Ixinane kept both Blakcmarrow and Iloam far from each other. No Mercy in Tanaris On top of her world falling to pieces due to the link and the massing confusion of her equal love for Iloam and Blackmarrow, Ixi’s magic and her ability to consume souls went unchecked. Much like blood elves and their mana Ixi’s addiction ran the course of fel and the devouring of souls. Once she had given Iloam back his soul, the rift in her own from the split drove her addiction to its first breaking point. The warlock went mad. For months she disappeared, and sightings of a wraith on the burning sands of Tanaris increased. The warlock, having lost who she was and her purpose had become a creature of myth. Slaying anything and everything she could she fed only on the souls of others, she wasted away with only her demon Hathjuk as company. In the end she regained consciences when her strength failed and she had killed a man with a shock of red hair, a color far to similar to Iloam’s. She fled Tanaris a thinned out shell of a blood elf, sun baked and her eyes having shifted. The fel and warlock magic having consumed them, her eyes were solid black and her blood now carried the tang of fel, her addiction still rode high as she returned to Blackmarrow who saw the needs to end this curse on his warlock but not before he stated simply that with the link she shared with Iloam he would be rid of her to be rid of the Rogue. The betrayal was simple words but it wounded the warlock who carried love for the Forsaken for quite some time. She ag reed to the ritual that would split Iloam and her own souls permanently, but all the while devised that while her soul would be split from Iloam she would find a way to split her allegiance with Blackmarrow. The ritual was planned in Tanaris of all places, and would require another warlock and a priest. The warlock chosen was Slade, a forsaken warlock who also sworn his allegiance to Blackmarrow, the priest, much to Ixi’s discontent, was Iloam’s wife. Kharris, whom Ixi had tortured sometime before to make a point to Iloam. The ritual went off without any problems; the souls were split with the following screams of Iloam and Ixinane. As the Ritual closed, both felt hollow with the link that had long since been put there was finally broken. Ixi left Iloam in the care of his wife, one of the many times she felt the knife of his marriage twisted in her. Outside the cave where it had all taken place was Blackmarrow. Ixi feeling hollow, betrayed on to many levels and vunerable to the man she had given her devotion to, stabbed Blackmarrow through the runes in his spine that kept him alive. She nearly killed him, but not quite, nor had she the intention. There would be a fight between them of epic proportions. Ixinane would force Blackmarrow to see she loved him and in turn force him to realize he had be ignoring the fact he loved her too. They patched up their war torn love and devotion to one another shortly before Blackmarrow was called to the North. With Blackmarrow gone, Ixi continued her love/hate relationship with Iloam, fuled now by the addition to a priest he had raped who had come into Ixinane’s care. Halodante an albino, blind stunted half elf priest now sought protection iunder the Harpy’s wing. Ixi found she had a soft spot for the pale creature and kept Iloam from the priest as much as possible But as much atrocities as the rogue and the warlock inflicted upon each other, they couldn’t deny the drawing power between them. Still locked in a half battle between whom she actually loved Ixi spent less and less time around those who knew her and more time on her own, feeding the addiction that darkened her eyes and spread that black mass across her arm, splitting it with green fel and sharpened nails. (editing still in process) Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Warlock Category:Characters Category:Horde Warlock Category:Blood Elf